Megaman Taisen Ultimate Year
by Yahichigo Marikuryu
Summary: This story takes place at the time of Megaman Battle Network 6, when Megaman must defeat the largest viruses that he has ever encountered Cybeast Falzar and Gregar. This story includes aspects of love and religion, infused into an action packed storyline.


Megaman Taisen

By: Kevin Bennett

Please note that all characters contained in the story are owned by Capcom, Inc. The story itself is my own creation.

Megaman stared in awe as the huge creature arose from its resting place. Like a bear just coming out of hibernation, searching for it's first prey of the new season, the gigantic phoenix called Cybeast Falzar arose from the murky depths of the virtual Underground, the hole in the internet that was created when Falzar fell from the heavens fighting the wolf-like creature Cybeast Gregar. Thus, Megaman witnessed the rebirth of one of the most menacing creatures to ever exist.

"Amazing," uttered Megaman. He could not believe what he was seeing. "Not even I, the Blue Bomber, can possibly stand up to a challenge such as this."

"Megaman!? Megaman! Are you alright?" Lan shouted worriedly into his PET, or Personal External Terminal. The PET is a device which allows for conversation between humans and the personalized interactive human-like computer programs they control, also known as Navis. The PETs allows these computer programs to materialize into the internet by "jacking in", or plugging the PET into a connection on an electronic device.

"Yes, I'm fine, but can you please jack me out now?" Megaman asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking that would be a good idea!" Lan shouted. Lan jacked Megaman out of the internet as Cybeast Falzar's deafening roar echoed throughout cyberspace.

Lan rushed home to his house and turned on the news to see just what was going on. The news reporter's voice crackled as Lan turned on the television, "...Just a few moments ago, what we believe to be the ancient virus Cybeast Falzar has reawakened in Central Area Three on the internet," the news reporter said. "It was believed, until this moment, that this virus had been deleted along with Cybeast Gregar when both of the creatures called Cybeasts crashed into the ground." "News update: It appears that Cybeast Gregar has just jumped out of the gigantic hole in the internet! The net police have just issued a warning that it is unsafe to jack-in at the moment, and to stay off the internet until further notice, as it is unsafe. In other news, convicted criminal, Dr. Regal, the mastermind behind the plot to crash a giant meteor into the earth was found today..." The reporter's voice trailed off as Lan was taking in all of the information he had just heard.

Lan's father, Yuichiro, called to him, "Lan, even though it may be tempting, I want you to stay away from the internet and the cybeasts."

"Yes, father," Lan answered sarcastically, as both Lan and his father knew that he would end up saving the world again, as he always did. "Are you ready, Megaman?" Lan asked.

"As always," Megaman replied.

"Be careful!" Lan's mother shouted.

"I will!" Lan replied. "Ok, let's go, Megaman!" "Jack in, Megaman.EXE, execute!"

As Megaman materialized into cyber-world, he realized that all his friends were there waiting for him. Waiting there were Roll, Colonel, and Protoman. But then, Megaman realized that there was one person standing there that he did not know. This person walked up to Megaman, and only Lan and Megaman heard the words he spoke... " I am Forte, the Wanderer. You _WILL_ defeat the cybeasts. I'll be watching you...from above." Then, with a flash of white light, Forte, the Wanderer, was gone.

"Did the rest of you see that?" Megaman inquired. The rest of the Navis hadn't seen Forte. _I wonder what that was all about, _thought Megaman.

After that strange event was over, all the Navis and Operators conversed with one another about their plans of defeating the cybeasts. After much discussion, the group came up with a battle plan that they all agreed upon. Everyone concluded that they would have to take down one at a time, and decided upon Cybeast Falzar as their first target.

"Well, do all of the Operators concur?" Protoman, the Red Lightning, asked.

Mayl, Chaud, Baryl, and Lan, speaking through the internet, answered with a unanimous "Yes!". So the net-battlers and their faithful Navis set out with their battle plan.

The elated group of Navis set out to the Underground. When the group finally came to the hole that leads to the Underground, they all exclaimed in amazement, "Wow! It's huge!"

Like a flock of birds migrating for the season, swooping down on a fresh meal, claws at the ready, the group descended into the Underground. While on their way through the murky depths of the Underground, the group encountered a virus that could only be deleted by swords. "We'll handle the job!" Protoman, Colonel, and Megaman said in unison.

"Well, here you go, Megaman!" Lan shouted. "Battlechip, sword, slot in!" With these words, a sword materialized in place of Megaman's arm in cyberspace. At once, like a pride of lions leaping upon it's prey, tearing it to shreds, and ingesting it piece by piece, enjoying every bite, Protoman,Colonel, and Megaman valiantly deleted the virus with a unanimous slash of their swords. They expressed great joy over this victory, congratulated each other, then continued on, traveling into the deepest recesses of the Underground. After a while, they came to something very strange in appearance. The now somewhat merry group came to a crater that had broken chains along the outside edges. _What could this be?,_ Lan wondered. After much speculation and debate, the group decided this place must have been where Cybeast Gregar fell, and the chains must have held it down, until it somehow broke free.

They were going to move on, but suddenly, Cybeast Falzar came in from above! All the Navis were thrown into disorder. Cybeast Falzar took advantage of this opportunity to swoop down and snag Roll in one of its claws. "Megaman! Save me!" screamed Roll, as Cybeast Falzar swung around to descend yet again.

" I swear I will!" yelled Megaman. As Cybeast Falzar descended, both Protoman and Colonel swung at it with their swords and missed. Colonel was hit in the stomach by Falzar's free claw, and had taken major damage. "Baryl, please...jack me out. I'm sorry." Colonel said.

"...Okay," Baryl answered sorrowfully. "I leave the rest to you guys."

"You can count on us," Lan answered emphatically. Megaman realized at this moment that he and Protoman could not defeat Falzar alone. Thus, Megaman shouted at the top of his lungs, desperate in this time of need, "Forte! If you can hear me, please, lend me your assistance!"

Forte, with his ever-watchful eye, heard this call for help. "Hmph. So the hero finally calls for help from his superiors. I suppose I'll answer you this time, Megaman. Consider yourself...lucky." Thus, with all speed possible, the Wanderer flew through cyber-space to Megaman's aid.

Forte, appearing out of nowhere, used his dark aura to constrict Cybeast Falzar's wings, stopping the creature's strike in mid-flight. No matter how much it struggled, the phoenix of the internet was no match for Forte's supernatural abilities. Megaman stood where he was, gawking in utter amazement. "Megaman, you called for my help, and have received it," Forte said. "There is only one chance to strike; that time is now."

"I understand," Megaman replied. "Thank you."

"Lan," Megaman shouted, "We need full-synchronization if we are to destroy the cybeast!"

A grim look came across Lan's face. The last time Lan and Megaman had gone into full-synchronization, both of them had almost been lost forever. _What if we don't come back, like last time?, _he thought.

Lan looked up to see Megaman staring at Roll, and realized that Megaman wasn't fighting just to save the world; he was fighting to save the one he loved. That's all Lan needed to know.

"Megaman," Lan shouted, "Full-Synchronization!!!"

Megaman's body started to glow with a bright white light. Back in the real world, Lan's body was glowing with this same bright light. Megaman's body exploded with energy; the particles shot like lightning from his skin.

Forte, observing, realized that this energy was an aura of light; this kind of energy drains his powers of darkness, so Forte fled back into the depths of the cyberworld.

Cybeast Falzar descended from the virtual sky, its free claw at the ready and also preparing for a wind strike. Megaman thought to himself, _I've had enough of this foolishness._

Megaman prepared his Dream Sword and launched himself into the air. Megaman was flying straight at Falzar; it shot its wind blast at Megaman, but he dodged it with utmost speed. Megaman then corrected his course; right at Falzar's center. Megaman prepared his sword. _Not now...not yet...just a little more...NOW!_

Megaman swung his Dream Sword right down the middle of Falzar, slicing it clean into two halves.

Its virtual intestines flew out left and right, and Roll dropped from its claw; she was unscathed. As Cybeast Falzar faded from existence, Roll ran up to Megaman, threw her arms around him, and gave him a long kiss. Megaman wrapped his arms around her, and they stood there; enveloped in a kiss of everlasting love. Back in the real world, Mayl, Roll's Operator, took this opportunity to wrap her arms around Lan and give him a kiss as well. So there stood the Navis and their operators, enveloped in feelings of deep love.

At that moment, a red Navi appeared out of nowhere, and with a quick throw of the boomerang that he carried, Roll's fate was sealed. Roll saw the attack coming, and realized that if she had moved, Megaman would have been deleted instead of her.

Roll took the hit. The Red Navi's boomerang went through Roll's virtual spinal cord and out through the chest area, touching Megaman's body. Megaman screamed "No!" as Roll ceased to exist.

Mayl was the first to realize this had happened. She was on the ground crying by the time Lan got through to Megaman. "Megaman! Is Roll really... gone?" Lan inquired sorrowfully.

"...Y-yes...," Megaman answered hesitantly. Angry, Megaman looked Roll's killer straight in the eyes, at once recognizing the Navi before him as Quickman. "Quickman?! Wh-what have you done? Why have you come back, you bastard, after all you've put us through?" he yelled furiously. As he said this, Megaman recalled how this whole fiasco had come about...

Megaman had met back up with Quickman on the internet. The two Navis had not seen each other in four years, in which case they caught each other up on how their lives were progressing. After that was done and over, Quickman asked Megaman to follow him, as he had something to show him. Quickman led Megaman to the hole in Central Area Three, and with these words, reawakened Cybeast Falzar; "Hear me, phoenix of the internet; the internet is in need of chaos! Rise from your grave, and take vengeance upon the world!"

These bitter memories made Megaman resent his past friendship with Quickman. Now that Quickman had killed Roll, Megaman's only love, there was only one thing on Megaman's mind: revenge! "I...will...kill...you!" Megaman screamed.

"I don't think so," Quickman said. "Especially when I have...him on my side." Suddenly, Cybeast Gregar landed directly behind Quickman! The ground shook so violently that Megaman fell over.

Megaman got up, now in a blind rage for revenge, and said, "It doesn't matter who you're allied with. I'll kill you anyway!" As Megaman dashed at Quickman and Cybeast Gregar, Lan tried to stop him, saying, "You'll only get hurt, Megaman! Even though you are the Blue Bomber, don't be stupid enough to think that you can beat them all alone!"

Megaman did not listen to Lan, and he dashed straight towards the two evil fiends. Cybeast Gregar swiped at Megaman with his claw, but Megaman was too fast for him. Megaman dodged the claw and ran up Cybeast Gregar's arm towards Quickman. Quickman dodged the punches that Megaman threw at him, and punched Megaman in the stomach so hard that Megaman was catapulted off of the beast's back. Megaman recovered and retaliated by shooting Cybeast Gregar's eye with his buster-gun, which is built into his arm. This made the beast flail so much that Quickman had to jump off its back. Quickman ran so fast that in the blink of an eye, he was behind Megaman, and with a punch at the same speed, knocked Megaman out. Just when the light of hope was fading in Megaman's heart, Protoman showed up to save the day. He grabbed Megaman's hand, pulled him up, and slapped him with the side of his sword into full consciousness. When Megaman was fully aware, he gave Protoman a gesture of gratitude, and they both said in unison, "Let's do it!"

Protoman launched Megaman towards Quickman, and ran up to Quickman's back side with god-like speed, which had, in the past, earned him the name Crimson Flash. Protoman sliced off Quickman's arm, while Megaman shot off his foot. Quickman, engulfed in pain, fell to the ground saying, "Curse you! Who would have thought that the Crimson Flash and the Blue Bomber could have made such an effective team?"

Having dealt with Quickman, Protoman and Megaman then went after Cybeast Gregar, the wolf of the internet. Surpassing the laws of virtual reality, they combined their bodies, merging their powers. They became a single, yet dual-minded entity. The two Navis were enervated by a new sense of energy they felt inside their one body. Protoman's sword, held in their hand, glowed with energy. Cybeast Gregar, seemingly unintimidated by this change in appearance, attempted to leap upon them. Like a pig brought out into the open, plumped up and prepared for butchering, and then slaughtered on the spot, the two-in-one team cut Cybeast Gregar's body cleanly in half with a single swing of their sword. The two pieces fell to the ground with a crash.

Just when Protoman and Megaman thought they were done, Quickman crawled into the middle of Cybeast Gregor's body. Speaking with one voice, the two asked, "What are you doing?"

Quickman answered plainly, "This!" Quickman and Gregar's bodies rose up into the air, and whit a white flash of light, combined. Quickman's body looked like that of Gregar's; he had attained boomerang size claws and speed greater than that of Protoman and Megaman combined. Quickman appeared behind them and shoved his claws into their back and out through their chest. This caused Megaman and Protoman to defuse, and because of major damage that had been incurred, Protoman had to jack out.

Megaman, lying on the ground, defeated and powerless, called, with all his heart, to Forte, "Wanderer, if you can hear me as you watch from above, I ask of you, I beg of you, if only once, lend me your power to avenge my fallen love."

Down from the heavens descended Forte. "Megaman, hear me. I will lend you my complete power, but only once. From then on you must rely on the power you contain inside yourself. If you do, you will always succeed. Well, then...let's begin."

With these words, Forte fused himself with Megaman; mind, body, and soul. Megaman took on the appearance of Forte, and finally realized what was happening as soon as he heard Forte speak to him within his own thoughts. "_Go, Megaman. I have given you all of my power in order for you to avenge Roll_." When Megaman heard this, he became aware that he could feel Forte's power coursing through him.

"_Thank you._" Megaman said, and Forte filled Megaman with feelings of reassurance, which signaled to Megaman that now was the time to attack. Megaman dashed towards Quickman, and the fighting started yet again. Quickman and Megaman ran around at god-like speed, throwing punches at each other until they could do no more. Realizing that this was their chance to end the fighting, Forte breathed the breath of life into Megaman and focused all the energy he had into his hands, forming a ball of dark energy. Megaman, pouring every thought of revenge and anger into the darkness, allowing the energy to grow, threw the dark energy at Quickman. The ball of darkness hit its target; Quickman and Cybeast Gregar were completely vaporized by this blast.

After defeating the two villains, Forte de-fused himself from Megaman and carried him to the place where he had entered the internet, dropping him on it to automatically transport Megaman out/off of the internet. Then Forte, the Wanderer, returned to the heavens. No one ever saw him again.

Many years passed, and Lan eventually married Mayl. Lan's father, Yuichiro Hikari, brought Roll back to life, much to everyone's surprise and happiness. Apparently, when Roll was destroyed, the entirety of her programming was not completely deleted. Lan's father found Roll's personality data in the same spot in the Underground that she had supposedly been deleted. As he had her personality, all Lan's father had to do was re-construct Roll's bodily features, which could easily be done by taking a record of her programming. Mayl was very happy to have Roll back by her side. Megaman and Roll married as well. So Operator and Navi lived happily ever after, leaving behind a legacy that is not easily forgotten.

NOTE: to be continued after next game comes out.


End file.
